


Alone in the Dark

by Seicchanart



Series: Alone in the Dark [1]
Category: Batman (Movies - Nolan)
Genre: F/M, idk what to tag honestly
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-13
Updated: 2020-10-13
Packaged: 2021-03-07 15:55:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,686
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26990263
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Seicchanart/pseuds/Seicchanart
Summary: Rachel has never felt desire such as she does whenever she's alone with the good doctor.
Relationships: Jonathan Crane/Rachel Dawes
Series: Alone in the Dark [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1972153
Comments: 2
Kudos: 7





	Alone in the Dark

It was dark, so dark that Rachel could barely see. The darkness made their fumbling a tad awkward, but it was hard to think about these things when his arms were wrapped around her waist, her fingers were tangled into his hair and they were kissing like they were drowning. It was hard to think about _anything_ while being so close to Crane, but Rachel would never admit that to him.

She broke their kiss to get some air and almost sighed in contentment when she felt his breath on her face. How was he able to erupt those feelings in her? Most of the time they were at each other’s throats, always bickering about something. Taunting, mean, annoyed. But in moments like these, when they were close and everything was warm and she melted into each kiss a little more, Rachel couldn’t help but feel an extreme tenderness for the man in front of her - and more often than not, she asked herself if he felt the same.

Instead of telling him - instead of letting him confirm or deny his feelings for her, she wrapped her arms around his neck, pulling him in close and kissing him again. Crane didn’t close his eyes, he never did, but Rachel was way beyond the point of caring about that. All she cared about was the way she felt his thin fingers glide over her back, the way his lips moved against her own.

By now, Crane had walked her against a wall without her noticing. She should probably feel a little bit alarmed at that, being pinned against the wall by the Scarecrow sounded like a very dangerous thing to let happen. Maybe it was stupid, but Rachel trusted him. At least for the moment, she trusted he wouldn’t do anything to her.

She was pulled out of her hazy thoughts by a small ache on her lower lip. He had bitten her, like he did ever so often, and by now the heat was almost unbearable. They parted once again and his head dipped down to her neck, where he started spreading soft kisses. Rachel slipped her hand under the jacket of his suit, slowly exploring the smooth skin of his lower back. How could it be that his skin was this cold while she felt like she was close to burning up alive?

When she felt him bite into her neck her own feelings of desire started to swell up so large they threatened to drown her. She wanted him, wanted him so _bad_ … With soft hands, Rachel pushed him away from herself. She saw him look up to her, could see his icy eyes twinkle behind his glasses.

“Enough already?”

His voice was soft, so much softer than what she was used to from him, and it made her want to jump into his arms and simply hold him forever. Instead, she crossed her arms in front of her.

“We shouldn’t be doing this…”, she muttered, but it was so quiet in the dark room, and he was so close, she had no doubt he could hear her. “Hiding away… Disappearing together to do _this_ … We have to stop doing it.”

Crane took her hand in his and kissed it, without breaking eye contact. The gesture was so soft it almost had Rachel swooning, but his eyes were still the cold blue they had always been. She felt the heat around her disappear and her veins freeze over. She couldn’t say which feeling she found to be more intoxicating.

“Do we?”

She loved his voice. It was deep, and most of the time it sounded cold. Cold, disinterested, amused, sadistic.

Right now, it was still soft though, and he spoke with a tone that made her want to kiss him. She always seemed to think about the same things over and over when she was with him. When she was near him.

Rachel cleared her throat. Before she could answer him, however, she felt Crane’s arms slide around her again, and he pulled her close. Could this be called a hug?

“That’s unfair.” There was no bite in her tone, and he just hummed in response.

They stayed like that for a few seconds, alone in the dark, before Rachel wrapped her arms back around him.

“I wish we could stay like this forever…”

Crane’s head moved as she said this, and he buried his face in the crook of her neck. She already knew what he would say before he even opened his mouth.

“We could.”

She felt his breath hit her neck; it was probably the only warm thing about the man. Rachel shook her head.

“We could”, he repeated, a little quieter this time. “If you abandoned that moral compass of yours.”

A sigh left her lips and her arms around him tightened.

“You know I can’t do that.”

Silence fell over the room again for a short while. Finally, Crane nodded. Rachel knew exactly what he was thinking at that moment, what they were both thinking. It was better this way. After all, Miss Dawes without her moral compass wouldn’t be Miss Dawes anymore.

Rachel was still feeling cold, feeling so distant from the man in front of her, even though he was right there in her arms. A distinct feeling of guilt started washing over her once again. She started thinking about Bruce, started wondering what he would think of her if he knew about her and Crane’s… arrangement. Would his image of her shatter? Would he lose respect for her?

She started tracing small circles onto Crane’s shoulder as the little boy she had protected in the Narrows crossed her mind. Him and a lot of other people had suffered that night, and for the most part, it was because of _him_. Jonathan Crane. The Scarecrow.

A small feeling of anger and disgust welled up in her, but it was immediately shattered when she felt his lips brush against her neck. She hated herself for how she felt for him, hated her own uncertainty and conflicting emotions. Rachel was supposed to be smart, and strong, and she was supposed to let nothing get in the way of justice. 

Now, she herself was getting in its way. Of course she knew their little rendezvous didn’t help Crane - nor was she helping him out of legal trouble in any way - but she still felt guilty. Guilty that she wasn’t calling the police right this moment, guilty that she didn’t feel like she’d be able to help with his incineration either (Not that he would get captured that easily, anyway. Rachel had never seen someone that was this hard to catch. Crane was like a snake, and he could disappear as quickly as the Batman).

A sigh left her lips when she felt his head move from the crook of her neck to her face, when she felt his lips press to her cheek. Her guilt faded out just like her anger had mere moments ago, and once again Rachel wondered how he had this kind of effect on her. Crane kissed her cheek again, closer to her mouth this time, and she tangled her fingers into his hair.

It was soft, and he smelled good. She hated it, but even her hate started feeling tender, now that the room around her seemed to heat up again. Finally, she turned her head to him and kissed him, right on his mouth. A small memory flashed through the back of her mind - the first time they had kissed. No, the first time _she_ had kissed _him_. She remembered how surprised she had been at the softness of his lips. At the fact he had kissed her back. 

She pulled him closer and felt his teeth grazing against her lips. Rachel’s heart swelled up at that. She loved him. She loved him, and she really, really shouldn’t. 

Once again she broke their kiss. Her eyes flickered up to meet his, and she shuddered as she saw them already looking at her. Icy blue. Cold, dangerous, piercing. She grabbed Crane’s shoulders softly.

“I have to leave now.”

The corner of his mouth twitched up at that, but she was serious this time. She had to be serious.

She stepped to the side, freeing herself from his sort of embrace and from being trapped against the wall. Quickly, she started to rearrange and fix her clothing. She was sure she had two or more hickeys forming at her neck, even without considering the bite marks or the scratches, but she would just have to live with that.

“Miss Dawes.”, his voice cut through the silence, and Rachel was close to begging him to stop.

She just needed to leave, and he was making it really hard for her to _want_ to. She looked up to him and swallowed at the look in his eyes. What was he thinking about? What was he feeling right now?

“Yes?”

He smiled, though it didn’t quite reach his eyes. It never did.

“I, too, wish we could stay like this forever.”

She already knew what she would answer even before she opened her mouth, and she knew it was the same for him.

“We could.”, she said, a slight bitterness in her tone. She hoped he wouldn’t notice. “If you stopped being Scarecrow and finished your prison sentence…”

Rachel trailed off, her eyes wandering to the side. She didn’t dare look at him, but she knew he was still smiling.

“You know I can’t do that.”, he quoted her own words back to her. Or was it coincidence?

Maybe they were destined to do this forever. Dancing around each other, keeping quiet about their feelings, meeting alone, together in the dark until the end of time.

After all, Dr Crane without Scarecrow wouldn’t be Dr Crane anymore.

“This was the last time.”, Rachel said quietly. “Goodbye.”

She could almost feel his gaze, his smile, on her as she turned to leave. She said this every time, and they both knew she was lying. It was never the last time.

**Author's Note:**

> God I am sorry if this is too mushy, but I really wanted to write this scenario about them.


End file.
